


Veteris

by girlycards, Maige



Series: Maige's Novis-Verse [6]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Maige's Novis-verse, Porn What Plot, Seras's terrible sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/pseuds/Maige
Summary: A series of post-novis smut one shots
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Series: Maige's Novis-Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Patienta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Novis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760917) by [Maige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/pseuds/Maige). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 30 years, Integra does something she's wanted to for a while

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name, it will be held against you_

_Just One Yesterday - Fallout Boy_

Seras knew Integra had worked through most of the bitterness. Processed the grief and loss, and slowly returned to what had been their odd relationship prior to her disappearance to the greatest extent possible.

So when she was summoned by her title, it was a jolt.

**“Servant.”**

Her form trusted as it manifested itself wherever Integra was, in this case, her office. First, white gloves, followed by arms and the rest of her corporeal form. Her voice sounded so rigid. Something only barely familiar laced within the tone. Her gaze was serious, seering. She had _definitely_ intended to summon her. But what for? There was no paperwork suggesting a mission or anything on her desk for that matter.

“Master?” she tried.

“Come here.”

Seras bit the inside of her cheek, stepping forward until she was standing right in front of Integra’s desk.

Integra pushed her chair back a bit more. “Come here.”

It didn’t sound like an order, but she came around the desk to stand directly in front of Integra. She waited for whatever Integra had to say, starting to shift uneasily. Integra was looking over her.

"Yes?"

_What was she thinking?_

“Kiss me.”

_Oh._

It was so serious, Seras almost thought she may have misheard. Seras’s eyes widened and Integra’s narrowed.

“Did you hear me?” Integra was tired of being patient. That virtue had long since run out. She reached for the shoulder tabs of Seras’s shirt, yanking her slightly down and close enough to kiss properly.

The moment their lips touched, Seras all but literally melted into Integra’s touch. It was so unexpected. So sudden. And the kiss was hardly cautious on Integra’s part, although Seras made a concerted effort to not accidentally knick Integra.

Integra’s hands released the tabs and moved to Seras’s collar, unclasping it. At first, carefully unbuttoning each button until she gave up and practically ripped open her blouse with frustration. Seras let out a rather shocked sound, pulling away from the kiss to look at Integra, her hands traveling down to her hips, abandoning their previous work on her blouse. And kissing again, Seras’s own hands finally found something to do besides awkwardly fidget, one holding onto her jacket and one gently caressing her face. Integra’s hands were back at her blouse, slowly standing.

“I spent thirty years thinking about this, _servant._ ”

Integra’s hand was groping her breast. Seras let out a soft sound, unsure of how to respond.

“Longer than thirty years, actually…”

Seras smiled softly, looking up into her master’s blue eyes for a moment, “Then what are your orders, master…?”

The edges of Integra’s lips curled up as well, “You came here, you kissed me…” she slid her leg between Seras's, “You are mine. My servant.”

“Yours,” Seras said, resisting every urge to roll her hips against her leg.

“To do with as I please." _To touch, to hold, to cherish, to pleasure. To love._

"Yes…" she pressed herself against Integra's leg slightly, enough to find a small amount of friction, pressure, and thus, pleasure.

“Yes what,” hands tightened on soft flesh.

“Yes, master.”

Integra’s hand released her breast, hands slipping down to her hips again, hiking up her skirt, "do you like that you _belong_ to me?"

"Yes, master."

One of Integra's hands lifted one of her legs, and then the other and Seras squeaked as she was picked up. She realized she was being set on the edge of her desk, and one of Integra's hands was on her thigh, and she pressed herself closer to Seras, forcing her thighs further apart again.

Integra's hand slipped the rest of the way up her thigh, her touch light, almost grazing as she experimentally ran a finger across Seras through her panties.

"— _Master."_ Her hands gripped the edge of the desk.

Integra’s gaze was so intense and she finally settled on what it was. _Desire._ The years had not caused it to dwindle or wane, if not keeping it the same, enriching it and causing a great deal of yearning.

She felt Integra shift slightly, hand still so lightly fondling her. Their gaze broke as Integra pressed a soft kiss to Seras’s cheek, and then her neck, and then her shoulder, free hand going back to grope her breast.

The few times prior to Seras's disappearance had been so cautious and carefully planned. And Integra had never pushed for more than what little they did. She did not frequently speak on such things, and hardly ever displayed such an unabashed desire for _her_.

Integra's finger pushed aside the fabric and into Seras, watching her face again for Seras's reaction. Her lips parting enough to expose sharp canines and red eyes looking back at her with growing hunger.

She released Seras's breast, hand going to dig in one of the desk drawers.

"Mmm… Int- Master…"

It did seem she had not let go of the careful planning bit, as she fumbled with something pale purple in the corner of Seras's eyes. _That was new._ She removed her other hand, unbuckling, and unzipping her pants.

Seras sat up properly, watching with curiosity. “A lot has changed is 30 years.” She was surprised by how easily Integra managed to get the dildo in the harness that she had worn beneath her pants.

“Indeed.” 

Integra had calculated for many things. Planned to the greatest extent possible, dressing and putting the aforementioned toy in an easily accessible drawer. The door was even locked in advance, should anyone attempt to interrupt them. She maintained control of the situation, and prepared for everything. Well, almost everything. There was no way to calculate the variable of Seras’s personality, or her sense of humor (or more accurately, a streak of immaturity).

“Did you practice that?”

Integra paused, looking straight at her. There was a look of slight mischief and amusement on Seras's face. “I have no idea what you’re on about.”

“What did you practice _on_?” she said, clearly restraining a giggle.

Integra leaned in to kiss Seras in order to shut her up, at least for a moment. She could still feel the slight tremor as restrained giggling racked through her until she was pressed back on the desk. “I’m _ordering_ you to shut up and enjoy yourself.”

Seras stayed laying back on the desk, looking at her master. Hands were sliding up her thighs again, and she watched Integra do a double-take. And then again.

“I have a feeling I don’t want an answer, but where are your knickers?”

Seras smirked, “I don’t know.” She had it on her mind to remove all of her clothes, but it was far more entertaining to watch Integra struggle with them and remove them.

Integra sighed. _Insufferable creature._ But she was _her_ insufferable creature. Her hand went to caress wet flesh and she heard Seras let out a soft moan. Middle and ring finger pressing into her, and pressing against her.

“Master…” she really didn’t want to scratch Integra’s desk by accident, but there was nothing else to grab onto, hands gripping the edge again and rocking her hips back against her hand. Integra flexed her fingers before removing them and aligning her hips with Seras’s, and pushed back in with the strap instead in a smooth motion.

“Oh…” she could feel Seras tense slightly. Apparently, she still could be surprised. 

Integra leaned over her, kissing her and beginning to move her hips, a rolling motion that was surprisingly effective. Seras was grateful she didn’t require air, as the combination of movement and Integra’s searing kiss would have certainly been suffocating when she would have been alive. But it did not stop her from letting out a series of soft mewls and moans, and her own hips starting to move more erratically into the movements.

“Master…” she was definitely scratching Integra’s desk now as her hands clung for _anything_ , but Integra was too distracted by the pleasant friction of the toy against her, Seras’s cries that drowned out her own pants, and _fucking_.

“Seras,” one hand groping her breast and the other going to caress her cheek, “My servant, my love…”

“Oh… Oh… In- Master…”

“You can say my name…”

Seras was writhing, legs tightening around her. Integra continued to fuck her through her orgasm, watching Seras’s eyes squeezed shut and the way her name fell from her lips in a desperate cry. Only pulling away slightly as Seras started to relax, looking down at her. _Her servant_. She ran her hand along her thigh that still trembled slightly. Some things were certainly worth waiting for.


	2. Obedientiam

Integra pressed Seras back against the bed, legs hitched around her hips and Seras’s hands in hers pressed into the pillow. Kissing, moving, grinding. Integra sat back, looking down at Seras, “Don’t move.”

“Is that an order?” she teased.

Integra considered it for a moment, “Yes.”

Seras made a soft noise, wondering what she would do next.

Integra leaned back in, kissing Seras, one hand caressing her cheek, the other undoing her blouse, working down farther as they kissed to unzip Seras’s skirt and properly slip it off for once instead of pushing it up.

"You _ ' _ re always so  _ obedient _ ," Integra ran her hands along bare thighs.

"You are my master," her hands twitched as Integra's hands ventured to the thin cotton fabric of her undergarments.

Integra made a pleased sound, finger pushing aside fabric, and touching wet flesh.

Seras trembled again when Integra’s hand groped her breast and her finger pressed into her. But otherwise remaining laid back on the bed, hands above her head still and unable to grip  _ anything _ ; holding as still as possible, which was still rather impressive, given her usually fidgetiness and Integra’s ongoing ministrations.

A soft kiss pressed to her chest. And then stomach. And then…

Seras moaned. She could see Integra, looking very pleased with herself as she then pressed her tongue, moving in slow, smooth motions.

And she did find it hard not to jolt, not to move to claw at something, or move her legs, or rock her hips. “M-master  _ please… _ ”

Integra hummed, fingers joining and lips breaking away only to press her lips to Seras’s inner thigh, littering them with progressively darker marks that would heal soon enough, teeth grazing soft flesh before switching to the other side. She could feel the tension around her hand and the way her thighs trembled with frustration.

“Master… master…. master….”

And those soft cries, too, the fact that only she could render Seras practically helpless beneath her. That Seras  _ allowed _ her. She sighed softly, looking up at her.

“Hmmm…”

“Please.”

“Come  _ for me _ . Now."

Seras whimpered loudly, hips moving slightly in a desperate effort to ride it out as she was sent tumbling over the edge 

"Oh…"

She pressed a last ( _ for now _ ) kiss to Seras's thigh,"I… wasn't sure that… would work."

Seras shifted slightly, "It… it was an ord—"

"You can move," she relinquished her earlier command, coming up to kiss her.

Seras relaxed, arms wrapping around Integra, "I don't see why it wouldn't… I was close anyway…"

"As I said…so... mm… obedient." She smiled down at Seras, "perhaps I'll have to test that."

Seras bit back her lip, hooking her leg, or trying to, around Integra. "Would you like to now?"


	3. Potior

Ever since Integra had  _ ordered _ Seras to orgasm, she had mulled over the experience. She ran her hands along Seras’s sides, feeling the vampire queen shift in her lap.

“Seras?”

Seras hummed, resting against Integra 

“You know we don’t have to do this. It’s not a proper order. I would not hold it against you if you were to say no.”

“You’re worrying again. I know.”

Integra reached her hand to begin unclasping the collar. “Tell me how  _ badly _ you want me, then.”

She could feel Seras stiffen, ever so slightly. She  _ wanted _ Integra,  _ loved _ Integra,  _ craved  _ (at times, quite literally) Integra. She  _ desired _ .

“ _ Master. _ ”

“You can call me by name, you know,” Integra kept her hands where they were, messing with the buttons of Seras’s crimson blouse.

“Integra…” it was almost a whisper. Like something she shouldn’t be saying.  _ Too casual _ . “Sir Integra…” she tried.

Integra hummed, hand slipping under Seras’s blouse to cup her breast, “Call me that again.”

“Sir Integra…”

The hand forced its way under the soft cup of her bra, Integra caressing the soft flesh of her breast. “Do you want me?”

“Of course I want you… I’m… so happy we can be together now… To be with you. That you’re comfortable enough… That I came back. That you’re here…”

Integra listened, hand releasing her breast to unbutton the last remaining buttons and yank her blouse from the waistband of her skirt with a smooth tug. “What do you want me to do.”

Seras flushed, nervously shifting in Integra’s lap.

“I want you to kiss me… I want you to touch me…”

“I want to kiss you, too,” Integra said, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. “Where?”

Seras somehow flushed  _ more _ , “Touch me.”

“That’s not an answer,” she toyed with the hem of Seras’s skirt, not yet bothering to even attempt to remove it. “You’ve been around several hundred years…” she breathed on Seras’s neck, “Surely you have the words to ask.”

“I... “ even though Integra wasn’t touching her, the ghost of lips on her neck and promise of more was distracting. She tried to move slightly, at least to face her master, even though she knew she would be met with a soft, affectionate smirk. “I want you to touch me.”

Integra’s hand slid up her skirt, clearly pleased with herself and how much Seras wanted her. “Do you want me to touch you here?”

“Yes, M-ma- Sir Integra.”

Her hand grazed over surprisingly wet fabric.

“Sir?” Seras tried, curious to see her master’s reaction. She could feel the hand pause, ever so briefly. A free hand pried her thigh back for easier access. Seras had certainly been correct about one presumption–that Integra had become quite the lecher in her absence.

God, she was wet. Integra’s hand slid beneath the thin elastic, finger slipping into her and rewarding her with a soft moan. Fingers sliding up and down across slick, aroused flesh.

“Ahh… Sir…”

A finger pressed inside of her, and Integra’s gaze seemed to intensify, blue eye so full of  _ affection _ and  _ love _ , although Seras could not see it.

She could not resist the urge to tease her master.

“Do you… ah… like me calling you sir?”

“I think you already have the answer to that question,” two fingers prodded apart. Seras felt Integra’s free hand leave her thigh and grope her breast. And then she shifted her hold so Seras was more so sitting in front of her than in her lap, placing a kiss to her neck since her face was not accessible.

“Sir… oh…”

Integra’s fingers were properly moving now, in and out and then circling and then in again, finding a rhythm, free hand still fondling her breast. Her desire to hear Seras’s sweet voice built with every whimper and soft moan.

“Sir Int-” her body shuddered, leaning back on Integra even more, her hand still settled over wet skin, still touching her.

There was a soft, almost amused sound, “you shouldn’t try to hold back those  _ lovely _ sounds.” Her hand was still moving over sensitive flesh, Seras’s thighs shaking slightly as they tensed.

“I-I- that’s not… fair.”

“All’s fair in love,” Integra’s hand was moving again.

Seras’s head fell back, back arching in a similar motion as she started to writh. “I can’t- oh, fuck…”

She felt Seras tense again, and then relax, spent against her, and then removed her hand. She smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "As I said.  _ Lovely. _ "


	4. Crispico

Seras had not bothered to question the when, where, or  _ how _ Integra had obtained the… she struggled to decide upon what to call it. Referring to it as ‘her dildo’ sounded almost too crude, and anything else sounded even odder. It’s not like it  _ mattered _ . Except for the fact that she really wished Integra would use it again.

Her mind really struggled to wander farther, Integra’s lips releasing hers to kiss her jaw, her neck, across her clavicle and then slowly kissing back up.

A soft sigh.

The sounds of shifting on the sheets and clothes being shed.

Her voice broke the relative quiet, “Master?”

Integra lips pressed a single kiss to her shoulder, “Yes?”

“Can… you... fuck me again?”

Integra pressed a second kiss, lightly brushing blunt teeth across the skin, listening to her servant’s request. “Of course.” Her hands slipped up Seras's thighs once more before pulling away.

Integra reached into the bottom nightstand drawer, and Seras sat straight upright to look over.

“What’s that?”

She put the aforementioned strap and purple toy on the bed, reaching for the last item. “This?”

Seras nodded.

Integra handed the oddly shaped item to Seras, and she messed with it for a moment, Integra watching and looking slightly entertained. And then it turned on and Seras  _ squeaked _ and almost dropped it. Integra grabbed it back from her hands, turning it off.

“It’s a vibrator. It feels good.”

“Oh.”

Integra got up, putting on the harness and strap, Seras watching with curious eyes. She settled back on the bed, pulling Seras’s legs up slightly, and reaching for the vibrator, “Would you like to try it?”

Seras hooked her leg around Integra, looking at the unassuming small toy.

“Does it… go inside me?”

“No. Well, it can…” Integra sighed, shifting Seras again, “Let me show you.”

She reached down first to touch Seras properly and her fingers were met with wet flesh. Two fingers pressing in with minimal force. Testing, prying. Seras rocked her hips back and Integra pulled her hand away.

Seras felt the strap pushing into her as she moved again, trying to find the best way to manage their opposing positions. Seras rocked back slightly. Integra started to move properly, returning kissing Seras. One arm beside Seras’s side as her other hand slipped the vibrator down, and Seras heard the soft buzzing, almost rumbling sound and then it pressed against her and—

Seras let out a quite tortured sound, and Integra could see her every reaction as she sat back slightly, the movement of her hips slowing to more of a grind. She had never considered doing  _ this. _

She kept the toy pressed to Seras’s clit despite her body’s movements; her hands gripped the sheets, her eyes squeezed shut, chest rising and falling and continuing to let out a litany of sweet noises. And there it was again, that thread of power. Not the bonds of master and servant, but something  _ else. _

She saw Seras jolt before she felt it, the leg over her hip actually pushing into her as she tensed. And then, seconds later, relaxing the pressure and trembling, much like the toy against her. Integra carefully turned the toy off, pulling back and heard Seras whimper. She glanced back up. As was quite frequent when she was wholly overwhelmed, although it had never happened in bed, her arm was starting to lose any semblance of solid form, and her previously quivering lip was slowly being enveloped in darkness and sharper teeth.

“Seras?” she tried, running a hand over the solidly formed arm.

She hummed back, parts of her face returning to usual, and looking back at her master. “That’s a lot…”


End file.
